


Lilies Out of Season

by majin_geta



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball
Genre: DBZ, Dragonball - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, dragon ball - Freeform, kakavege, no slander will be tolerated towards them, post buu saga, we love and respect bulma and chi chi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta
Summary: "You're like really sick, aren't you?" He asked timidly.Vegeta nodded."Is it serious?""In a way, yes.""Is it... are you... could you die?""Possibly."
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	1. Something About Kakarot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255098) by [MrsSonBreigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh). 



Vegeta felt an instant connection all those years ago the moment he saw Kakarot. He never thought anything more of it than a Saiyan bond. There had been a bond between him, Nappa, and Raditz. He’d even miraculously bonded quite well with his son Trunks. Vegeta wasn’t a stranger to the attachment. Though, none of those compared to what the prince felt towards Kakarot. Not even his previous entanglement with Bulma came close.

He cared for the woman. She bared his child and offered up her home when he had quite literally nothing but the clothes on his back. He’d forever be grateful and fond of Bulma, but things changed after Babidi and Majin Buu. Vegeta couldn't view himself the same. He didn’t see himself as worthy of having love or friendship. No one around him blamed him for falling under the wizard’s curse— of course no one but Kakarot knew he allowed himself to be controlled.

That clown, that absolute fool. Kakarot watched as Vegeta mercilessly killed those people, saw how incredibly blinded by rage, hate, and jealousy he was, yet still forgave him after it was all said and done. All the hardships and danger he put Kakarot and his loved ones through, yet the Saiyan still called Vegeta a friend—a close friend at that. He was far too kind for his own good. Secretly, it’s one of things Vegeta admired most about Kakarot. He was always so carefree and jovial, the complete opposite of himself. Not too many found his personality appealing. He constantly wondered how Kakarot could call someone as abrasive and rough as him a friend. He thought about it more than he cared to say. Truthfully, Kakarot plagued Vegeta's mind a lot lately.

Every waking and slumbering thought was of the man; he'd even dreamt of him. Sometimes the dreams were harmless, nothing more than sparring together or wild adventures only possible in fantasy. Others, the dreams were... intimate, filled with affection and desire. Those dreams confused Vegeta. He'd never once had a dream like that about Bulma. It worried him immensely. How could he be imagining Kakarot in such a manor? How could he enjoy being ravaged by him? The way his fingers delicately tangled in his hair, the blaze on his skin where his lips graced, the pure adoration and passion in his eyes as he looked up at Vegeta with his mouth full--

Vegeta screwed his eyes shut and shook his head, desperately trying to shake the image of Kakarot pleasuring him from his mind. He rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache beginning to form. A sharp pain in his chest caused him to gasp then immediately erupt into a violent coughing fit. Tears welled in his eyes from the sheer force of his heaving. There was a strange tickle in his throat that only exacerbated the coughing. It felt like something was trying to come up. Something was definitely coming up. Panic settled over him as he began to choke on whatever it was. He hoped no one had heard him. To his dismay, his bedroom door opened right as he spat out what nearly suffocated him.

"Vegeta?" the woman spoke as she entered, "Are you okay?" 

Vegeta wheezed, staring bewildered at what came out of his body. The woman's eyes followed his.

"Oh what a pretty tiger lily! Where did you find that this time of year?"

"From my body." 

She chuckled. "What, were you so hungry that you had to eat flowers? Seriously, Vegeta, where did you get it? It's the most beautiful shade of red I've ever seen!"

"I am serious, Bulma. That damned flower nearly killed me!" He exclaimed, carelessly grabbing the lily and placing it in Bulma's hand. She looked at the flower confused. It's color was remarkable, truly the deepest red she'd ever seen. Its petals were tightly damp. 

"You know, there's a whole language of flowers and the meaning of their colors. It's really fascinating. Red flowers typically symbolize deep, romantic love and passion." Bulma fixed her focus back to Vegeta. She had that look on her face, the one that she bore when her brain was busy finding a solution to a problem.

"And, if you really did just hack up this gorgeous flower, then I think you have a bigger issue."

Vegeta tried not to react to her words. Obviously coughing up a plant was cause for concern, but he feared what the bigger issue could be. He crossed his arms, waiting, dreading, further explanation.

"Hanahaki Disease. It's extremely rare."

"W-What in the hell is that?!"

"Unrequited Love Disease."

"And what does that mean?"

Bulma paused, picking her words carefully.

"It, uh, it means you have feelings for someone, but they don't return those feelings."

Vegeta balked. If she was insinuating what he thought... Utterly absurd! He loved no one. 

"That is absolutely asinine, woman! Someone like me does not fall in love! I can't afford to waste my time on something as feeble and useless as love!" 

His words flew like bullets. He didn't regret them, but he flinched when he saw the poorly masked hurt on Bulma's face.

"I--"

Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta, don't. You didn't say anything that I didn't already figure out."

Silence fell over the room, so quiet a pin could drop and be heard. The only sound was their breathing. Neither knew what to say. Neither wanted to say anything. Could he really be in love and not know? The emotion was so foreign to him that it wouldn't be completely out of the realm of possibility-- but with who? As Vegeta fell deep in thought, he failed to notice a familiar ki arrive.

"Hey guys!" The voice said cheerfully.

It snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the Saiyan, his trademark smile plastered on his kind face. The sight made his heart skip. Then that tickle in his throat from earlier came back. He sank to his knees with an agonized sound. The first cough doubled him over. Another lily fell from his lips. It wasn't over though. A wave of intense nausea flooded his stomach. Saliva pooled in his mouth. He was going to throw up, and it was going to be bad. He tried desperately to push the vomit down but it didn't work.

Vegeta opened his mouth to take a deep breath. Instead, dozens upon dozens of red tiger lily petals spewed from his mouth, their color even darker than before. He cried out as they rushed from his body in spurted waves, each one worse than the other. He vomitted for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the flowers ceased, followed by a minute of dry heaving. The scent of lilies overwhelmed his nose. It nearly made it him throw up again.

"Goku, why don't you go down and get Vegeta some water?"

Bulma's voice made him jump. In his fit, he hadn't noticed they'd both come closer to comfort him. Bulma looked extremely troubled while Kakarot appeared absolutely horrified.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we--"

"LISTEN TO HER YOU BLASTED IDIOT! I'M FINE!" Vegeta snapped. 

"But--"

"KAKAROT, SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T--" 

Vegeta glanced up at him, ready to tear into him, but halted when he saw the concern written on his face. He could count the number of times he'd seen Kakarot look so thoroughly disturbed. 

"Goku. Please."

He could count the number of time he'd called the Saiyan by his Earth-given name. 

* * *

Along with water, Kakarot also returned with a heavy dose of anti-nausea medication at the insistence of Bulma's mother. Vegeta refused at first, but relented after another bought of vomitting. He hoped it made it him drowsy so he could sleep. Kakarot pestered him with question after question. He had no answers to give. This was all new to him. Luckily, Bulma quelled most of them without saying too much. Kakarot could sense there was more he wasn't being told, but didn't press any further. He was satisfied enough to leave.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, feeling better in his absence. He also felt a twinge of sadness which was unusual. Although, nothing about today had been usual. Obviously Vegeta was unwell and that's why he missed Kakarot. He closed his eyes and scoffed. Not even a month ago he struggled to call him a friend. _How preposterous_ , he thought, _me, missing that dope's presence._

His mind wandered for a while. Love. What a foreign concept. Wretching up flowers was bizarre enough already. How could he have possibly fallen in love? And with who? None of this made any sense-- but what other explanation could there be?   
Bulma re-entering the room roused his from his thoughts. She left shortly after Kakarot to search for more information on his current ailment. He acknowledged her with a quick glance.

"Okay! So I did some digging and found some stuff, but you're not gonna like it." 

"Outstanding." Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Here, come sit by me. I have a feeling you might wanna sit for this. And please, save your angry outbursts until after I'm done, alright? It'll be much easier and quicker for me to explain if you're not jumping in every time you hear something you don't like."

Bulma patted the spot next to her. Vegeta begrudgingly relented. She smiled.

"Alright, so Hanahaki Disease. Already told you what that is, don't need to go over that again. Not much is known about it. It's a scientific anomaly. No one knows why it effects some and not others, but some say it effects those who have trouble expressing their feelings." 

Vegeta winced.

"As far as treatment, you have few options. You can surgically get the flowers and their roots removed, but you run the risk of losing any and all feelings for that person, even platonic. You also run the risk of never being able to love anyone again. Anyone. Even family." She stated, her tone serious. "The simplest thing is to make whoever you're in love with, fall in love with you."

Vegeta huffed. "You make it sound so easy." Bulma smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I'm not done yet!" 

He glared at her and she continued.

"You have anywhere from today to three months to make them fall in love. If you don't, The flowers will root in your lungs and stomach, slowly starving and suffocating you." 

That chilled Vegeta. He didn't like his odds of survival. Three months. It seemed like plenty of time, but it would be here before he knew it. Thirteen weeks to have someone fall in love with him. Ninety one days. He very well could only have ninety one days left to live. Two thousand one hundred eighty four hours. 

"How... how do I know who I love? How am I meant to find them?"

Bulma stood up. She walked towards his door, wanting to put plenty of distance between them. 

"That's... the part you're _really_ not gonna like."

Fear, at least he hoped, stirred deep in Vegeta's stomach. 

"What I read said the person suffering from Hanahaki Disease throws or coughs up either whole flowers or petals when they think about who they're in love with, sometimes even when the person is in the room with them. The deeper the color or an abundance of flowers indicates profound love."

"Just what are you trying to say, Bulma?"

"What I'm saying is," she opened the door, "you already know who, and you already know where. It's more than just a bond." She walked out and closed the door, leaving Vegeta to ponder what the hell that meant.

He knew who and where? How could he know if he didn't know? Vegeta racked his brain. He hated riddles. More than a bond? More than a bond. Those words, they stuck.

Slowly, the pieces came to together, then hit him all at once like truck, like a bag of bricks, like a full force punch tp the gut from the man himself.

"K-Kakarot. I'm... in love with Kakarot..."


	2. Love Sick

Vegeta didn't sleep well that night or the nights after. Kakarot had once again been the bane of his existence. He almost preferred the time they were rivals, when he was hell bent on killing him. If Kakarot were dead, Vegeta wouldn't be in this predicament. He thought about taking the Saiyan's life, not legitimately, but it certainly crossed his mind. No Kakarot, no feelings. Problem solved. Bulma reamed him for daring to suggest such a thing. He was only kidding... Mostly.

He hadn't seen Kakarot since that day despite numerous attempts on Kakarot's part. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss him, though Vegeta would never admit it willingly. Any time he showed up to Capsule Corp, Vegeta would have another coughing fit. None were near as traumatizing or aggressive as the first, but it was still exceptionally unpleasant. Now he only coughed up petals. Cough suppressant only helped so much, and it seemed to make the amount of petals he hacked up worse. The scent of lilies seeped into his walls. He'd grown to loathe the color red.

"Right on time," Vegeta said as he sensed Kakarot's familiar energy. Typically, he'd Instant Transmission to the front door, where Panchy and Bulma were waiting and argue about why he couldn't visit Vegeta. He liked that Kakarot was concerned. "I wonder how long they'll argue today."

"'Sup Vegeta?" Kakarot barged in without knocking. 

_Not that long apparently_. 

"What do you want Kakarot?"

He frowned. "You haven't talked to me in like a month. Did I do something to make you mad?"

A month? Had it really been that long already? Had Vegeta really wasted thirty days wallowing in self pity? That meant he only roughly sixty one days to make this man fall in love with him-- or sixty one days until his death. At this rate, it seemed like the latter. He panicked. Four weeks had gone by and he still struggled to accept that he loved Kakarot. Roughly eight weeks is all that remained. Sixty one days to make Kakarot his. It wasn't enough.

"Uh, Vegeta?"

The gentle call of his name brought him back from his racing thoughts.

"Are you okay? You have that 'I'm thinking too much' look on your face."

"I'm fine," Vegeta retorted, a little harsher than intended, "I'm still unwell is all."

Kakarot didn't seem convinced, but he didn't push. He knew Vegeta. If he wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

"Okay, now can you tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

Vegeta mulled over his words for a moment. The less he said about his condition, the better.

"You've done nothing voluntarily to piss me off. Your existence alone infuriates me."

"Ouch, and here I thought you finally considered me a friend."

Kakarot sounded genuinely hurt, which ended up making Vegeta feel bad. Vegeta grumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"You? Apologizing? Man, you really _are_ sick, huh?" Kakarot teased.

Vegeta turned to face him, fully intending on yelling at him, but stopped. Getting snarky would only hinder whatever effort Vegeta was willing to make. He needed Kakarot to live. So instead, he crossed his arms and stared determinedly at him.

"Would you like to train with me Kakarot?" He asked, an itch stinging the back of his throat. Not now, he thought.

"Sure! It's been a while since we went at it!"

* * *

Training didn't last near as long as either of them would have liked. Kakarot was holding back for fear of overexerting Vegeta, and being around Kakarot for so long sent Vegeta into a bout of coughing. Thankfully, no vomitting. That didn't stop him from dry heaving though.

Kakarot was incredibly patient with Vegeta, there in an instant giving him any comfort he could. He softly rubbed his back while his body retched up nothing. He didn't say anything or look bothered by the petals. His presence calmed Vegeta. _Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to love him_. The thought sent a rush of heat through Vegeta's body. Then he heaved and collapsed to his knees, letting out a pained gasp as a mix of lilies and lone petals expelled from his mouth. He hated when whole flowers came up. They hurt. It was one of the worst pains he'd ever experienced.

"Oh man," Kakarot grimaced. He switched to massaging Vegeta's shoulders. A pleasured groan dripped from his lips. The sound made Kakarot's heart skip.

"K-Kakarot," Vegeta managed to speak, "Medication... Panchy... Bulma... don't bring... them--" His last words were cut off by more hurling. A cascade of whole lilies came up. Kakarot said nothing as he teleported away.

Vegeta knew it wouldn't take long until he returned, so he tried to enjoy his brief moment of solace. He crawled to the wall of the Gravity Chamber and propped himself against it. His body ached. It ached so much. Sitting hurt, relaxing hurt, tensing hurt, breathing hurt. Everything hurt. Whether from the training or barfing, he wasn't sure, though it was probably a mix of both. Another wave nausea washed over him just as Kakarot reappeared. He hurried to Vegeta, frowning as he retched again.

"I told Bulma you didn't want her to come," he handed him the medication and a jug of water as he spoke. "She said she'll come check on you after I leave."

Vegeta said nothing, only eagerly taking the medicine and water. Kakarot joined him on the floor.

"You're like really sick, aren't you?" He asked timidly.

Vegeta nodded.

"Is it serious?"

"In a way, yes."

"Is it... are you... could you die?"

"Possibly."

"Well, couldn't we use the Dragon Balls to wish you back?"

Vegeta smirked, shaking his head.

"A nice thought, but no. It would be considered a natural cause of death."

"Oh," was all Kakarot could say.

Vegeta leaned into him with a heavy sigh. His body was warm and he smelled nice, like a chilly morning in the forest after a rain. He enjoyed it. It was a welcomed contrast to the lilies.

"You smell good, like those flowers you throw up. I like it." Kakarot said casually, a smile on his face. Heat scorched Vegeta's face.

"Y-You can't just say things like that Kakarot!" Vegeta was flustered.

Kakarot looked at him confused. "Huh? Why not?"

"Well, because-- It's-- You're not-- I--" Vegeta stuttered.

"Vegeta, your face is super red! Are you gonna get sick again?"

"Yes!" He wasn't, but he desperately wanted away from Kakarot. "So I think it's time you left!"

"Uh, okay. I'll go tell Bulma. Can I come back tomorrow?"

"No!" Vegeta snapped a little more quickly and harshly than intended. He didn't have a reason why, but his mouth worked faster than his brain. He softened his tone before speaking once more. "But you can back back the day after."

Kakarot beamed. "Great! I'll be there!" 

He teleported away again, leaving Vegeta reeling. His face felt like it was on fire. He couldn't see, but he knew he was the brisghtest shade of red imagninable.

Oh how he'd come to hate that color. 


	3. The Day After Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk dude i'm not super happy with this but *shrug emoji*

"Why can't I just do it here?!"

"Because it's your first date, Vegeta!" Bulma chastised. "You are going to take Goku somewhere nice and spend the rest of the day with him! You've wasted too much time already! You need to make it count!"

Vegeta huffed in annoyance. Earth dating etiquette. How vapid. His life may depend on Kakarot-- now in more ways than one-- but this was a lot.

"I would rather _die_ than take that clown on a date." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, if you don't, that's exactly what's gonna happen."

His lip twitched. "Well maybe I prefer death."

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Vegeta, _please_. Put your ego aside and just try. Goku's a simple guy. It doesn't take much for him to have a good time. Go hunting or fishing or sit by a river for a while. Anything but training here."

* * *

"Uh, are you ever gonna tell me we're going Vegeta?" Kakarot asked.

"We're almost there."

Vegeta didn't offer so much as a 'hello' when Kakarot arrived. He grabbed his hand and blasted off. The less time spent on pleasantries, the better. If Vegeta spent a moment longer at Capsule Corp, he would have backed out. He was running out of hours, so he had to make every second count. Vegeta didn't have a plan for their day, but he did know where he wanted to take Kakarot. 

Tall pillars and other rock formations took form in the distance. Vegeta gave the area a quick glance. It may not have been the most romantic of places, but it held memories for both of them. He said nothing as they landed, their feet hitting the dry, sandy ground in sync. A big gust of wind whirred by them, taking a big cloud of dirt with it.

"Where _are_ we?" Kakarot inquired.

Vegeta took step forward, his Saiyan companion closely following suit.

"The place we shared our first fight."

He didn't say anything, but Vegeta knew Kakarot was perplexed.

"Don't worry, Kakarot. I'm not going to try and kill you this time."

"Well I'd hope not! Wouldn't be very nice for a friend to try and kill a friend." He joked.

Vegeta huffed, amused. "'Friend'. You throw that word around so easily."

Kakarot frowned. "Why shouldn't I? I think we're pretty good pals by now, don't you?"

"...I suppose I do."

Vegeta took flight again, with Kakarot following close behind. He flied casually until he found the area he was looking for. Slowly, he descended onto a pillar that over looked a shorter one. All those thoughts and emotions from that day came back to him. How little Vegeta worried about a low class Saiyan being a legitimate threat, how confident he was in his own abilities, the strange and instant connection he felt towards Kakarot, the shame and pure, unadulterated hate coursing through his Saiyan blood when Kakarot showed him mercy.

" _How times have changed_..." Vegeta whispered.

"'Geta?" Kakarot squeezed Vegeta's hand, who had forgotten they were still holding hands. Instead of pulling away, Vegeta squeezed back.

"I wanted to bring you here to reminisce. My days may be numbered, and I don't want to waste anymore than I already have."

That familiar tickle in Vegeta's throat returned. He didn't collapse this time, but his upper body did lurch forward as he coughed. Lily petals again emerged from his mouth, floating gracefully to the ground before getting swept away in a gust of wind. Kakarot gently tightened his grasp on Vegeta's hand, hoping to comfort him. Vegeta mimicked the action as he heaved a whole lily. Red. What an awful color. Once he finished, he sat.

"Do you need anything, Vegeta?" Kakarot joined him on the ground.

"No," he panted, "No, I'm fine."

They sat in silence as Vegeta caught his breath. This time, Kakarot leaned into Vegeta.

"Not that it's my business but," Kakarot glanced down at him, "What are you sick from?"

Vegeta sighed.

"It's called Hanahaki Disease."

"What's _that_?"

"Essentially, I love someone who doesn't love me back."

Kakarot stared at Vegeta, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

" _WHAAAAT?! YOU'RE IN LOVE!? WITH WHO?!"_

"I... don't want to say." Vegeta looked down. "But if I fail to obtain their affection in the next two months, I am going to die."

Silence fell between them again. Kakarot knew now, but also didn't. Vegeta was aware he need to tell him, but he wasn't sure how. How does someone tell a man that they once tried to kill that they're in love with him? 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes," Vegeta replied, taking the man's hand in his, "Continue to keep me company."

"Can I come over the day after tomorrow?"

"You can come over tomorrow." 


	4. Rose Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is also a little dialogue heavy. The last part will be up within the next few weeks!

To say Vegeta and Kakarot had become close would be an understatement. The pair of Saiyans had nearly come to be inseparable over the weeks. Where one was, the other wasn't far behind. Vegeta started to find Kakarot's constant jovial attitude and light heartedness quite endearing. Kakarot had begun chipping away at Vegeta's hard exterior walls and then weaseled his way nice and comfortably into the cracks. He loved when the Saiyan prince shared details about their culture or tidbits from his upbringing, no matter how small. Kakarot already liked Vegeta, but he'd grown to really, _really_ like him, like _a lot_.

Often times after he returned home from his near daily escapades with Vegeta, he rambled on at dinner about what they did or what Vegeta told him. Gohan had the patience of a saint, always trying to engage with his father. Goten thought the sudden change in his father's demeanor towards Vegeta was odd, but did his best to understand. And Chi Chi. She wasn't fond of his babbling about Vegeta or their rapidly growing relation--but he was happy, happier than he'd been in a while, and really that's all she could ask.

"You know," Goku spoke as he shoveled the last of his dinner into his mouth, "Vegeta doesn't seem to be as sick anymore!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Gohan replied.

"Yeah! He hasn't thrown up or coughed around me in like two weeks!"

" _You're the lily_." Chi Chi whispered.

All three of their heads turned towards her. Goten looked at her confused.

"Dad's not a flower, he's a person."

"Gohan, be a dear and check your brother's homework and get him ready for bed. I'd like to talk to your father alone please."

"But I'm not tired!" Goten pouted.

"C'mon Goten, don't fuss. You need plenty of rest if you wanna be super strong like dad one day!" Gohan encouraged.

The young boy frowned as he stood from his seat. He sulked away, giving a sad set of good nights to his parents. Gohan trailed behind him.

Goku looked to his ex wife. "So what are talking about?"

Chi Chi ignored his question. "Are you done eating, Goku?"

He nodded.

"Can you help me take the dishes to the kitchen then?"

He nodded again and began collecting and stacking the used plates and bowls into neat piles while Chi Chi gathered the utensils. They walked silently to the kitchen. Chi Chi directed him where to set the dishes as she filled the sink with water. There was tension in the air-- not a lot, but enough to make Goku feel like he did something wrong.

"Uh, Chi Chi?" Goku said cautiously, "Did I do something to make you mad."

She shook her head. "Of course not. I just wanted to ask you more about your and Vegeta's blossoming relationship away from the boys. Gohan's grown enough to understand, but I just worry about how Goten--"

"Woah, woah, woah! Relationship!? There's no relationship! We're just getting closer as friends!" Goku interrupted, rather defensively. "Besides, you hate Vegeta! Why do you wanna hear how I feel about him?"

"Oh Goku, please. I wasn't born yesterday. No one spends that much time together or talks about someone that much if they're just friends. And I do not hate Vegeta. I just find him hard to trust after everything he's put all of us through."

"But Chi Chi it's not--"

"You said he's not as sick now?" She asked, glancing at him through the reflection on the window.

"Yeah, but--"  
" _Goku_."

The firm tone in her voice halted any further protests Goku had. He waited for her to say more. She stopped washing dishes and turned to face him.

"How do you feel when you're around Vegeta?"

He thought about it for a moment. How did Vegeta make him feel? Even before recently, Goku was always happy to see him. He was excited, giddy even. A connection was there, he knew, but he didn't know what it was. He knew what it reminded him of, however.

"Well... I guess he kinda makes me feel the way I felt when we got married."

Chi Chi stared at him. He didn't like the expression on her face. She looked.. sad.

"You're the lily, Goku."

"I'm... the lily? What does that mean?"

Chi Chi walked towards him. She gently cupped his face with both her hands, a despondent smile on her face.

"You're what made Vegeta sick, and you're what's making him better. He's in love with you, and you're in love with him."

* * *

Vegeta found it perplexing that Chi Chi requested his presence, privately no less. It worried him. He didn't know how much Kakarot told his ex wife about his predicament, and she was far more observant than him. Chances are she knew something out of the ordinary was happening. Chi Chi was exceptional at giving earfuls, maybe that's what she intended. Maybe she wanted to ream him for trying to take away "her Goku." Vegeta let his thoughts wonder to the absolute worst case scenarios as he flew to Kakarot's home.

He knew not to expect Kakarot to be home. He said he was spending the day with Master Roshi and Krillin, but not sensing that familiar, comforting energy near by was a bummer. The only ki he sensed was Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi's. The boys being home sent a new wave of anxiety over him. Just as Vegeta went to knock on the door, it swung open, and a tiny miniature version of Kakarot slammed full force into him. He stumbled a step back while Goten fell on his behind. He groaned in pain, rubbing his face and backside.

"Ow... Hey, what's the big idea?" The boy pouted and looked up. "Oh! Hey Vegeta! MOM! GOHAN! VEGETA'S HERE!"

Goten stood up, swiping away at the dirt on his clothes. "My dad's not here. He'll be back later. Is Trunks with you?"

"Uh, no." Vegeta replied.

Goten looked up confused with his head cocked to the side, much like his father does sometimes. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come."

Both of their attention snapped to Chi Chi. Gohan trailed along beside her. She smiled at her son, then stared pointedly at Vegeta.

"Run along now you two. Vegeta, come inside. I'm making tea."

Gohan offered a small hello as he walked past. Goten waved then took off in the distance, his brother following. Chi Chi gestured again for him to come in, so he did.

They walked in silence towards the kitchen. The house was warm and cozy-- different in everyway from his space at Capsule Corp. It was a nice, quaint little home, but Vegeta wasn't sure if he liked it more than his. Actually, was Capsule Corp even his home? Sure, he lived there, but he merely adopted it-- moreso adopted into it, really. Vegeta hadn't had a real home since his days on Planet Vegeta. _Maybe if things go well with Kakarot, we could make a home together_. Vegeta felt his face get hot at the thought. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, letting out a small, embarrassed grunt. Chi Chi turned her head slightly, but said nothing.

The silence was stifling and it was starting to make Vegeta uncomfortable. He still had no clue what Chi Chi wanted. Vegeta's mind began to race again. A litany of potential horrendous possibilities flooded his brain. Was she waiting for him to bring something up? Did she just want to watch him squirm as his nerves ate away at him? Was it nothing? Was it something serious? Was it--

"Have a seat Vegeta." Chi Chi spoke, finally breaking the silence and pulling him from his thoughts.

He did as instructed. She grabbed two tea cups and placed one in front of him and the other on the opposite side of the table. Steam and warmth radiated from it. The liquid inside was a very light color. It smelled pleasant.

"Careful. It might still be too hot to drink."

Vegeta headed her words, cautiously taking a sip. The taste was very light, almost floral even. He liked it surprisingly.

"It's rose tea." Chi Chi said, closing her eyes as she sipped from her cup.

Vegeta set his drink down with a scowl.

"Great. More flowers." He grumbled. "As if I haven't had enough already."

Chi Chi opened one eye, smirking at him smugly.

"What? Don't you like flowers Vegeta?" Chi Chi teased.

The Saiyan glared daggers at her. Chi Chi snickered.

"Enough games. Why am I here?"

She studied him for a moment, then exhaled, her demeanor changing. Vegeta stiffened.

"Exactly how do plan on taking my Goku from me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"' _Your_ ' Goku? Last I checked, you were no longer together."

Chi Chi narrowed her gaze. Vegeta didn't know her well, but he knew her enough to know what that look meant.

"And how long has been since you 'checked', hm? Are you just assuming we're broken up? Because you know what they say: when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me."

Vegeta didn't like her tone, or her insinuation. He knew for a fact they weren't together.

"What's your ploy, woman? Are you trying to guilt me for something I haven't done? Are you trying to call me a homewrecker?"

"I never said that."

"But you're certainly implying it!" Vegeta stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The force caused his tea cup to rattle and tip over. "I may be a lot of terrible things, but I am _not_ a homewrecker. I was well aware of your and Kakarot's home life before I even thought of pursuing him! Kakarot is _no one's_ but his own! You certainly don't own him, nor do I!"

Maybe he shouldn't have snapped like that, but the audacity of that woman, the gall she had to suggest such a thing! Absolutely preposterous! Vegeta waited for Chi Chi to respond, but she didn't. She just stared at him, slightly taken aback by his outburst. Her attention then turned to the overturned cup and the puddle of tea on the table. She rose from her chair to retrieve a towel. Vegeta sat back down with a huff. He was a little embarrassed, but thankful the cup didn't break. Chi Chi moved the cup, wiped up the mess, then apologized.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Vegeta. That wasn't my intention."

"Then what exactly was your intention?"

Chi Chi mulled over her words as she put the cups in the sink. She came back to the table but didn't sit.

"To see how you feel about Goku."

Vegeta quickly changed his attitude.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes.

"Don't act bashful now, not after that impassioned speech."

Vegeta could feel her eyes searing into him. He looked everywhere but at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know. Goku's told us everything. I just want to help you two further your relationship. You know how he is. He's oblivious! And besides, you have what? A week left? You need all the help you can get."

Chi Chi turned on her heel and headed towards the fridge, leaving Vegeta flabbergasted. She knew. Of course she knew. Why wouldn't she? What he found odd though was her willingness to assist. Why would Chi Chi possibly want to help him? Moreover, how could she possibly help?

"It's a nice gesture, Chi Chi, but I don't want or need--"

"I won't hear it. You two are hopeless, honestly. Now get off that butt of yours and come help cook your future boyfriend and potential husband dinner. He'll be home before you know it, and I know how you Saiyans eat." 


	5. Something About Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're done!!!! Let me know what you think!

Before Vegeta knew it, the whole day had gone by. He and Chi Chi spent the morning and afternoon cooking up a storm. They practically cleaned out the entire house, preparing a feast that could probably feed a small village. Every inch of the kitchen table was filled with entrees and sides and dessert. It looked and smelled divine. As it turned out, Vegeta was quite the cook and he rather enjoyed it! He couldn't wait to see Kakarot's reaction. Vegeta hoped he'd be surprised. Dinner wasn't the only thing he had in store either. A long overdue confession was coming Kakarot's way.

Chi Chi left as soon as all the food was cooked and placed. She informed Vegeta that he and Kakarot would have the house to themselves, assuring him that they would have no interruptions. He was grateful. He didn't know how tonight would go and he dreaded one of his sons returning. It's one less issue he had to worry about. If everything went well, Vegeta would find himself a boyfriend, and if it didn't, well, he'd be dead-- for good.

At this point in his life, there's not much that Vegeta feared. Death certainly wasn't something he feared. He's died twice now-- three, really, if the future timeline is considered. He knew he was bound for Hell. Death didn't frighten him. He faced it with a smile. Kakarot rejecting him, however, struck fear to his very core. It sunk deep in his muscles, penetrating every nerve and bone in his body. Losing whatever Vegeta had taken time to build with Kakarot scared him. He didn't want to lose it.

Vegeta sensed that familiar ki coming his way. He did his best to suppress his energy, not wanting him to know he was here just yet. Instead of pacing and wasting unnecessary energy, he sat quietly with his eyes closed, letting his thoughts float about, and waited. If he had to guess, Kakarot would arrive just at the start of sunset. That gave Vegeta plenty of time to mull over what to say. He knew when, but now how. _Dinner first, then confession. Dinner first, then confession_ , he repeated in his mind.

Time crept but also sped by. Each second drug and each minute flew. Kakarot would arrive soon and Vegeta still had nothing to say. Nothing seemed right. It either wasn't enough or was too much. He felt sick, which made him stress out, which also made him even more nauseous. He hoped he wouldn't throw up. He wondered if he had enough time left to take some medicine just in case, but time was never on his side. His time was up. Kakarot was here.

"Chi Chi I'm home!" Kakarot called from the front door. "Oh man! That smells good! I'm starving!"

Vegeta knew there was plenty of food for the two of them, but he worried momentarily that there wouldn't be enough to satisfy Kakarot's gluttonous appetite.

"Chi Chi?" He repeated again as he walked into the kitchen.

Kakarot looked confusedly at Vegeta, who met him with a look similiar to that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, hey Vegeta. What're you doing here?" He asked, glancing around at the array of food. "Where is everyone?"

"At Chi Chi's father's. They're staying there tonight. Chi Chi asked me to cook dinner for you." Vegeta replied.

Kakarot looked even more confused than before.

"Why did she ask you? Why didn't she tell me--"

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "What is this? Twenty one questions? Just shut up and sit down and eat before the food gets any colder."

Vegeta sat in his seat with a huff and began piling food onto a plate. Kakarot stared at him for a moment before doing the same. They ate in awkward silence. Vegeta could tell there was something on Kakarot's mind. He wasn't disgustingly gorging himself like usual. It was troublesome. Vegeta didn't like it. He wanted to ask, but he also needed the quiet to think.

"So, uh," Kakarot spoke.

_So much for silence,_ Vegeta thought.

"Yes? What is it Kakarot?"

"This is pretty good. You're not a bad cook."

Vegeta felt his face warm. He didn't say anything. A small smile spread across Kakarot's face.

"Seriously. It's great. Thanks for dinner!"

The blush on Vegeta's face deepened. Kakarot tried to hide his widening grin by shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled.

There was a mischievous gleam in Kakarot's eye.

"Really? And here I thought I was gonna get lucky tonight."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he choked. He pounded on his chest trying to dislodge the food that was stuck while Kakarot erupted into a giggling mess. His face was burning hot. He couldn't believe he just said that, and so casually!

"Relax Vegeta!" Kakarot said between giggles. "I'm just teasing! We haven't even kissed yet!"

His cheeks and ears were on fire. Never in his entire life had Vegeta felt this embarrassed and flustered. His brain was short circuiting. He couldn't think. He wanted to sink into the floor. This certainly wasn't how he thought things were going to go. What had gotten into Kakarot? Why was he saying those things?

"What the hell Kakarot!?" Vegeta shouted a little angrily. He didn't know why he was upset, but he was. "Are you trying to mock me? Is this truly so amusing to you? I'm at death's door trying to win your affection and you're cracking jokes!"

Not waiting for a response, Vegeta stormed away. He felt like he was suffocating. He needed fresh air, so he went outside. The sun had set and the moon began to rise. The cool night air felt wonderful on his scorching red face. It would've been so easy to blast off, leave and not worry about Kakarot or any of this ever again. He could've accepted his fate.

Instead, Vegeta inhaled deeply, filling every inch of his lungs with air, then exhaled slowly. He walked to an area of the yard away from the house and sat down on the grass. Space. He just needed space, a moment alone, time to collect himself. The stillness of the night calmed him. Vegeta looked up at the sky where countless stars twinkled.

Of all the planets in the universe, he was here. Of all the dozens of people he's met, Kakarot struck him the most. He's the one that somehow managed to creep his way into his heart. He's the one who made him feel. He's the one.

"'Geta?"

The gentle calling of the nickname drew Vegeta from his thoughts. _When did Kakarot coin that name?_

"If you've come to reject my love Goku, do it quickly so I may spend my last few days with my son and his mother."

Kakarot joined him on the ground, sitting so close they're were touching.

"I didn't come to turn you down."

"Have you come to mock me some more?"

Kakarot shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

He fell silent for a moment as he thought.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't trying to make you mad. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"And how did that work for you?"

"Not great."

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter. The tension and awkwardness melted away. Both men sighed in content, smiles on their faces.

"I do feel the same, Vegeta." Kakarot stated, gazing up at the sky. "I realized it probably a little later than I should have."

"Don't try and make me feel batter, Kakarot."

"I'm not joking around this time. Honest. You make me feel that way Chi Chi used to."

The words made Vegeta's head swim and heart pound. He desprately wanted them to be true. He needed to hear more. How could he possibly make Kakarot feel like that?

"I find that extremely difficult to believe."

“Vegeta, everyone’s capable of love. Even you.”

Kakarot said with such honest sincerity it made Vegeta’s heart flutter. He wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t.

“Of course you’d think that. You haven’t committed the atrocities I have. You haven’t taken joy in causing people’s suffering.”

“If I didn’t think you were a good guy, I wouldn’t have let you live that day. I wouldn’t have stopped Krillin. Most of my friends have tried to kill me. Heck, Bulma shot at me the first day we met.” Kakarot smiled at the memory. “I know your past Vegeta. I know what you’ve done and what you’ve said, but I also know you’re not that guy anymore. You have to let your past go. Stop spending so much time there and spend it in the present.”

His words struck a cord in Vegeta. Kakarot was right. He wasn’t that evil person anymore.

“Kakarot...”

Vegeta stared at him, voice and thought trailing off seeing the peaceful calm on his face. He hummed in response, meeting Vegeta’s eyes. Something about the way he looked at him made his breath catch. He felt compelled to reach out and caress his face, so he did. Curiosity played on Kakarot’s face but he made no move to stop him.

God, how Vegeta wanted to kiss him. Nothing was stopping him. He was sure Kakarot wouldn’t mind, because if he did, he would’ve moved out of his touch. Nothing was stopping him except himself. He feared. He didn’t want this to be all for nothing. Vegeta had less than a week. If he failed, he was a dead man. He took a breath, then pulled Kakarot’s face to his.   
His lips were softer than he imagined. His head spun and his heart raced. He’d never felt such a rush of strong emotion. It was glorious and wonderful, more than he could’ve ever hoped for. He wanted to savor the moment, this feeling. He wanted to soak in all he could. He wanted more.

Vegeta sighed in content as Kakarot deepened the kiss, cautiously sliding his tongue in his mouth. He happily obliged, returning the gesture. He felt Kakarot smile. A simple thing, but it drove Vegeta mad. He became more fervent in his kissing, gently but purposely pushing Kakarot on his back. He crawled into his lap and cupped his face. Kakarot gripped Vegeta’s waist tightly, causing the quietest moan to escape the Saiyan’s lips. Vegeta moved his hands to Kakarot’s hair, delicately tangling his fingers in his wild mane. He felt Kakarot slowly trail his hands down to his thighs, dangerously close to his dick. Vegeta gasped and broke the kiss, the gesture proving to be too much intensity for him. Kakarot removed his hands and carefully placed them back on his waist.

“S-Sorry.” He said, breathless.

“Don’t... apologize.” Vegeta replied, equally as out of breath. “Just got... overwhelmed. You did... absolutely nothing wrong.”

Kakarot delicately pecked Vegeta with another quick kiss.

“These feelings are all so new to me. I’m not quite sure what to do.” Vegeta confessed.

“Hey this is new to me too, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel something that first day we tried to kill each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard on this fic dude. I wokred on it for like a month. I already have an idea for a new fic, but idk when i'll start writing it. I gotta finish SUper first and I'm only on the second episode. The next series will probably be vegeta x reader tho. I've had this idea for a while, before this even. I'll still more than likely post some oneshots and drabbles here and there.
> 
> I might post a work specifically for requests, that way you guys know where to leave them and i don't have to check everything i've wrote. I'm not sure what I'm comfy and not comfy writing yet, so when I figure it out, I'll list it in that work when it's posted. 
> 
> Again, please let me know what you thought! This was my first big kakavege project and only the second kakavege fic i ever wrote. The first fic in Kakavege wuickes was for another fandom that I just reworked.
> 
> Some places you can find are: 
> 
> TWitter: @fiendlyx There's DB stuff but also all the other things I'm into so bemindful.  
> TUmblr: babidi-buu You'll find the same stuff on tumblr as twitter. i'm a little less active on tumblr tho.


End file.
